


Exclusive Fic Teaser (The Dark Tracys)

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Good and Evil, High School, Magic, Motorcycles, Partying, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: Prompt #53 - “Your efforts to be the good guy have been so cute but it’s time to face reality. You were born to be bad, you’ll never be the hero.”Names of them:Scott - ShadowVirgil - MidnightAlan - NightmareGordon - LunarJohn - Pitch
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Exclusive Fic Teaser (The Dark Tracys)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #53 - “Your efforts to be the good guy have been so cute but it’s time to face reality. You were born to be bad, you’ll never be the hero.”
> 
> Names of them:
> 
> Scott - Shadow
> 
> Virgil - Midnight
> 
> Alan - Nightmare
> 
> Gordon - Lunar
> 
> John - Pitch

The Hood had sent his five wicked sons to LA Prep for one reason. To cause chaos, panic and cast spells. They had succeeded massively, much to Hood’s delight, and done exactly as he’d said.

But this is where things went a little downhill. At the school, it was the night of prom and everyone was to attend. Even the Tracys. LA Prep had seen the destruction they’d caused and terror they’d planted into everyone’s lives, but, as it was a requirement, everyone had to go.

Virgil (or Midnight) wore his signature colours: black and green. He felt so evil in these colours. The green really complemented his green eye colour.

“Alright boys,” he turned to face his team, “who’s ready to crash a party?”

Smirks were exchanged across the brothers. They made a circle and put their hands in the middle together.

“Let’s do this.” Alan (or Nightmare) grinned.

—

Nothing would really prove that they were rotten to the core other than what they were about to do.

The prom was outside on the school grounds, lit up by the moon. The party was in full swing. Disco lights were everywhere and people were high on the pristine drinks served at the bar. It was a top-class place. The moment the brothers stepped out of the school and onto the field where the party was held, an eery silence fell across the students. They all turned to glare at the boys and whisper to friends.

“Don’t mind us,” Virgil innocently put his hands up, “just acting normal over here.”

LA Prep kids continued to chatter again.

“OK students, may I please have your attention?” Miss Daniels — the high school’s headmistress — announced.

Silence again as everyone turned to the stage set up in the field.

“Today is prom night and that means the next generation of head students. Mr Brown, the list please.”

An old aged teacher came onto the stage and handed the younger woman a slip of paper with two names on it. One boy. One girl.

“Who do ya thinks gonna win the male slot?” Gordon asked Virgil as the Tracys stood at the back of the large crowd.

He shrugged, “Eh, I was able to pull a few strings.”

Miss Daniels said the girl’s name out loud, “The winner for the girls is… Mackenzie Hollister!”

“Oh come on!” John complained immediately. “Mackenzie Hollister? Ya know what? I’m not gonna even question it.”

Mackenzie went up to the stage and everyone clapped wildly. She was given a special crown with rubies around the base.

“And the winner for the boys is… Virgil Tracy!”

A ripple of horrified gases rippled arocss the kids. Virgil Tracy?! This couldn’t be real. The crowd parted perfectly down the centre as the black-haired brother walked down to the stage. That crown would be his for the taking! And it’d been made to fit him with its bright emeralds carved into the base.

“Well done Mr Tracy,” Miss Daniels smiled. “You deserve it.” There was a certain tone in her voice that made Mackenzie go mad.

“Seriously Miss?! I’m not having him as my partner for the next school year!”

“Sorry Mac,” Virgil smirked, “but you heard Miss. I won fair and square.”

“Ugh!” She huffed and stomped the floor like a baby.

The crown was placed on Virgil’s head gently. It shimmered with green sparkles the second of touched his hair. No one clapped. They didn’t want him to be the king of LA Prep for the next year.

For the Tracys, that didn’t matter. They knew what was coming. It was all planned out.

There was more silence before Virgil said, “Ya know Miss. I’d love to stay and enjoy the party, but my brothers and I, we have business to attend to. Now Scott!”

Scott whistled through his teeth that called out to their motorcycles they had parked out front. They heard the call and came immediately. Busting through the iron gates, everyone began screaming.

“I told you they were still evil!” Mackenzie shrieked.

Each brother had his own personalised cycle in their colours. “Thanks for the crown, Miss. It’ll come in very handy to my dad.” And with that, Virgil jumped off the stage, onto his motorbike and the team of five sped off into the night, away from LA Prep. Just like that.

—

“Well done boys,” Hood grinned wickedly once the five returned to their dark island home.

“I got the crown, and it’s pretty powerful. I could feel it’s magic when I was wearing it. So I’d be careful if I were you.” Virgil took it off his head and held it towards his evil father.

“You’ve certainly proven your loyalty, Midnight,” Hood smirked and took it off his second eldest son.

Virgil’s smile dropped. “Er Dad, I was given that crown. It’s meant for me.”

“Ha, well, you had your go with its power. Now it’s my turn.”

“Dad?”

The Hood shut him up, “Ah ta ta! Don’t interrupt me.”

“Dad! Give it back!” Virgil lunged towards his dad in an attempt to get his crown back.

Hood batted him away like he was a pesky fly. “Haha! Your efforts to be the good guy have been so cute but it’s time to face reality. You, all of you, were born to be bad, you’ll never be a hero.”


End file.
